Hiccup
by zakeera
Summary: Kurapika hiccups! Unfortunately, the hiccups can't stop! Relax, Leorio have surefire cure for eliminate Kurapika's hiccups, really.


__**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Leorio and Kurapika. They are all belong to Togashi Yoshihiro sensei._

_**Warning!** Yaoi, OOC, LeoPika pairing._

* * *

><p><em>Well, just to the point. After has some foods, Kurapika got hiccups.<em>

"Hik! Hik!" Directly, Leorio traveled his eyes to search the source of that sound, and he got with his sight that Kurapika was closed his mouth with hand. "Was that you, Kurapika? Are you okay?" Leorio asked with confusedness. That was first time when Leorio heard his friend got hiccups pretty bad. "Don't worry. *Hik!* It's just hiccup. *Hik!* But, this is pretty bother me. *Hik!*Leorio, can you *hik!* take a glass of *hik* water? *Hik!*" Kurapika explained, at once asked for drink. Leorio stood up from his chair, went to the kitchen and toke what Kurapika asked for him before. Then Leorio gave it to Kurapika, and Kurapika immediately sip up the water in the glass at once.

A little while, the hiccup doesn't stop. Kurapika finally also disturbed with it. Kurapika asked Leorio again. "Hey Leorio *hik!*, do you *hik* know another way to stop *hik!* this hiccup?" Said Kurapika with annoyance sound. Leorio think before he answer the question, then he said, "people said sleep with hanging head would help you stop hiccup". "Really? Okay, let's try it out!" Kurapika directly went to sofa and toke sleeping position, and with hanging head. After a moment, the hiccup still didn't stop.

"Well *hik!*, it doesn't work, Leorio *hik!*," said Kurapika lazily. Kurapika thoughts to sit up, but Leorio just remembered a note. "Wait! Stay in your position, Kurapika! I forget you must sing with that position." "Sing? *Hik!* Sing what?" Asked Kurapika, sounds can't take that advice. "Do you want the hiccup stops or not? Just do it!" Leorio ordered with loud sound. "Okay, I'll sing. But how if –""Now, or never!" Leorio barked at Kurapika.

"Lalala *hik!* lalalala *hik!* Oh come on! *Hik!* I knew it won't *hik!* work, Leorio! *Hik!*" But, Leorio still has an idea. Finally Leorio asked Kurapika to stand. "Then, close your eyes." said Leorio playfully with unsure expression for Kurapika. Kurapika was a little unbelieved at him but still follows Leorio's instruction. Then, Kurapika shuts his eyes fastly. "Just wait, okay, I'll stop that annoying hiccup." Said Leorio while walk towards Kurapika.

Leorio graps Kurapika's chin, raises it a little higher, then slowly Leorio closed his lips to Kurapika's, and presses his lips to another. Leorio just kiss Kurapika. Kurapika was absolutely shocked, opened then widened his eyes and stepped back, far from Leorio. "Bwah! Are you insane, Leorio?" Shout Kurapika loudly then wiped his lips by hand. "But the hiccup stops, isn't it?" Asked Leorio with winked eyes and puts his tongue out. "People also said that surprise helps you stop hiccup, too." Explain Leorio with satisfaction seen on his face. Kurapika's cheeks were blused that time, looked away from Leorio then nodded his head slowly, agreed with Leorio's statement although actually he hates that reality. Leorio smiled at him with satisfied feel. Kurapika looked at Leorio again, with blushed face, then said, "But you can surprise me with many other ways, Leorio. Other ways except kiss me like that." with annoyed expression and sound.

Leorio just laugh, then Kurapika continued his part. "But, if you want to do something like that, please tell me first." Said Kurapika while looked away from Leorio again. Leorio was surprised. "Hmm? Why?" Curiously he asked. Kurapika looked away from Leorio again. "Because… If you tell it to me first, I'll receive it nicely and give you best response as I can."

* * *

><p><em>AN TIME~! Uhm, how do you do? Hello hello from Zata a.k.a. Reisen Miki here~ I'm newbie author, especially for HunterxHunter anime. This my-first-one-shot-super-short fiction I'd like to dedicated it for my introduction story. Sorry if there are still many grammatical error or typo or another mistakes, still lack of experience in typing, and this is in english -_-... Review is very welcome! Both praise and criticism I'll accept them gladly, because I need advises from you all. Ah okay enough with this introduction note panel, I'll be back with my new story. Thank you~_


End file.
